


The Kids of Countries

by CynnieD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe- Capitals, Capitalia, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Or at least I'll try to be, Parenthood, Pre-Canon, Semi-short chapters, Slavery, Yeah all that good stuff that comes with History, history stuff, just something i wanted to do for a while, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynnieD/pseuds/CynnieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our beloved countries are dysfunctional as it is. So, how would giving them all capitals change the dynamic. Follow the misadventures of countries trying balance being a loving parent and their responsibilities of being a country. You can't really explain the intricacies of world politics to a two year old. You can but they probably won't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Beijing

_ Long before the unification of China there was the City of Ji. This City of Ji was inhabited by the tribe of the Yellow Emperor. It served as the capital of ancient states of Ji and Yan. And interesting enough it now, thousands of years later, still serves as a capital. The City of Ji is now known as Beijing.  _

  
  


As the darkness set over the Qin dynasty, a young man ventured into one of it’s many vast forest. He had heard a cry from his home not too far away. Curious, he wondered in. This man was very special. His name is one not known as was his lineage, even to him. He is old enough to say he personally knew Yu the Great. And even though he has lived for centuries, he hasn’t aged a day over eighteen. 

Now as the man came closer and closer to the wailing, he could see an opening to a wide field. The crying was definitely coming from here. As he walked towards the middle of the field he could now make out the shape of a bundle. The man quickly jogged over and picked the bundle up and looked around. Where was this baby's parents? Why did just leave such an innocent thing out here where it would certainly be killed? His gaze wandered back towards the baby. It's crying had ceased at once when he had held it in his arms, almost as if it knows him. Which, by the way, is impossible. He has seen his fair share of babies but never once had he stayed with one long enough to create a bond. Especially with it being a newborn. 

"Where are your parents, little one?", He said not expecting an answer. The man looked around one last time, hoping to any source of life. Nothing., "I guess you can come home with me aru," And so he walked back home with the strange baby in tow, unknowing he would later keep this baby as his own.

For the next 183 years the young man raised the baby as his own with his younger brother Kiku. With a little help from the cities women, he raised his little girl to poised and well put together, well, as poised and well put together as a five year old could be. 


	2. The Birth of Washington D. C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America just finishes with the Residence Act of 1790 and hears a peculiar sound.

“Glad that’s over!” 

Alfred let out a long sigh as he popped some of  his bones back into place. That was one hell of a meeting. George had quite the decision to make. Where would the capital of their fairly new country would be? The young country had to sit through a lot of bickers between Madison, Jefferson, and Hamilton. Did the capital belong in the north or the south? Which state would it be in? Why not just make 2 capitals, North and South? 

Another long sigh escaped his lips. They had decided that Washington had until December of 1800 to figure out where on the Potomac River would their capital reside. Until then the temporary one would be in Philly. Great!

“Good Afternoon, Sir Alfred!” A silvery voice derailed his train of thought. Not unwanted though. A young woman with baby in one arm and a little girl holding her other, swiftly walked over to him. Their dresses fluttering slightly in the wind.  

“Ah, Howdy, Amity! How’s the New York City weather treatin’ ya?” 

“The heat isn’t too bad. Although, Samuel here keeps getting heat rash. Poor thing, wanna say to the nice man.” Soft gurgles sounded from the boy as his big brown eyes looked up at Alfred. Being susceptible to the cuteness of babies, the country couldn’t help but coo and boop the baby’s nose. It took a second for Samuel to realize had just happened and when he did, he bursted into a fit of giggles. 

“Mommy, I have to go!” A high pitched voice broke the two adults focus on the baby. Both turned their gazes to the little girl bobbing up and down. 

“What do you mean, Cornelia? Where do you have to go?”

“ _ Go, _ Mommy!  _ Go! _ ” Amity quickly realized her daughter’s predicament but knew she couldn’t help her get out of her dress quick enough with a baby in tow. Having two kids wasn’t always easy. With Cornelia’s insistent pulling of her arm, Amity knew what she had to do. 

“Sir Alfred, would you be so kind to hold Samuel while I take Cornelia to the restroom? Please.”

“Umm, of course!” Amity swiftly handed Alfred her son and quickly ran into their home not to far away with her daughter. Although, not before telling him how to properly. All of his attention was on Samuel. He made sure to support his head properly. If he got a little fussy, Alfred would make sure to bounce just a little. Hey! He was pretty good at this! And he wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

“Well, look at you! You’re a natural! My husband can’t even do that.” Alfred was pulled out of his trance and saw Amity and Cornelia  standing in front of him. The country gently handed the baby back to his mother. Booping his nose one last time. The two conversed a little longer before parting ways. Alfred immediately went over and pet his stead, Liberty, before saddling up. 

As the sun dipped in the sky as Alfred galloped down the path to his house. Going home was always an emotionally confusing thing. It made him happy because its home! But since some of his colleagues insisted, Jefferson, he owned slaves. He didn’t condone it but, to blend in as this seemingly rich young man he had to. Alfred was waiting for the day when someone would bring up the ethics of owning them but until then he was stuck. He couldn’t just let them be free. Many people would look down on him for that. So, he bided his time. One day things would change. And when they did, he would be there. Just like he was during the revolution. 

Alfred was pulled out of his thoughts by the wails of what seemed to be a baby. He brought Liberty to a halt before listening again. It was coming from the surrounding forest. The young man dismounted from his stead, tying her reins to a tree before trekking through the thicket. Quiet yelps of pain fell of of Alfred’s mouth as he got cut by the sharp tree branches. He didn’t care too much though. He just wanted to know where that crying was coming from.   

The country finally found where the noise coming from. A baby girl. She was crying her little heart out when Alfred finally found her. She was nestled between two large roots in a woven basket. It was very, for lack of a better word, biblical. The sunlight poured down onto the baby as she rested underneath the tree’s branches. Alfred didn’t care for the picturesque moment, he quickly took the girl in his arms. Although, he did remembered two things. The first was how England had told him and Matthew about how he found London. All alone in the woods. The second thing was something Amity said to him before she left. She asked him if had ever thought about kids and how she thought he’d be a great father. He insisted that at most he’d be sub par. Well, he might have to see her again soon because all alone in the woods isn’t very far from all alone in the forest. 

Walking through the thicket wasn’t as bad as the first time but, Alfred made sure the little girl… erm… I mean… his new daughter was out of harm's way. As he made his way back home on Liberty, he couldn’t stop glancing down at her. She had opened her eyes to reveal two blue orbs. He was smitten. His servants however were just a little confused about how he got the baby. He said he would explain later because he had to go and figure out where to find baby things. But before he left, they asked what he wanted to call her. He responded with a name he heard Arthur say a couple times. A name with which that he would instil in her. 

 

Amnisty.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I did another one! And I'm going to do more! Yay!!!! Anyways, yeah I'll be continuing this fanfic. I'll be doing some chapters set in the past and some in the present. So, yeah be ready to jump back and forth through time! I'll probably do a present day Axis Capital day out next! Just for some fun filler before I do anything too heavy. Yeah... Hey, this will be the first time I'm doing this but, if you want to see any certain country or capital at a point in time past or present, let me know down in the comments. I'll run out of ideas at some point or maybe we'll need some levity in the story. So, yeah, just put down in the comments what countries or capitals and when or what generally you want them to do. Other than that I hope you enjoyed!! Later Days!!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a really long fanfiction about our favourite personified countries' children but, I kinda fell into other fandoms and the idea kinda got lost and forgotten. But luckily I still wrote down this story and other small things about it! I probably won't make it a series unless you really want it to be! Either way I hope you enjoyed, albeit it's longevity or lack thereof! Later days!


End file.
